xenoversalfandomcom-20200215-history
Predators
Predators is the second sequel to the predator franchise and is about a group of morally questionable people being dropped onto an alien planet so they can be hunted by a group of three Berserker Predators, a more brutal and darker variation of the smaller normal predators. Plot The Film starts with Royce waking up in freefall, after trying to get his parachute to open, it opens by itself but royce still slightly injurs himself hitting the ground. After Royce gets up he is confronted by a man wieldinf two submachine guns, while trying to calm the armed man down, a body hits the ground. While standing over the body the two come under fire from the forest, Royce sneaks up on the gunner and explains that they are not the enemy. The gunner calls himself Nikolai and explains what he saw before before waking up in freefall, which the other two men say happened to them, when asking about where they are, royce tells them that maybe the sniper knows and looks to where a female sniper is and who has been watching them. The sniper, called isabelle tells them she doesn't recognise the jungle and royce suggest going to higher ground. During the walk they come across Stans and Mombassa fighting, after things settle; Stans tells them about another guy hanging upside down in a tree, he call himself Edwin and is apparently a doctor. Once they have encounted most who were dropped on the planet they agree to stay togethor and help eachother escape, however it soon becomes apparent that they are on an alien planet and there is something stalking them. Cuchillo is killed once the predators unleash the hounds, they then use his body as a trap; royce figures this out and moves on to the camp where he decides to use the group as bait. At the camp, they find a predator tied to a totem pole, royce then notices the expression on isabelle's face as she recognises the predator's features from a description of a survivor. Mombassa is killed when royce used them as bait and tells the other that they know what they are up against and decides to set a trap. Once the trap is set however, nothing comes and royce then tells Edwin to use himself as bait, while doing so; he is chased by an alien creature that was also dropped onto the planet. The alien creature is shot and at first the group think it was isabelle until she tells them she missed which alarms them, right then, a figure de-cloaks and is revealed to be a human survivor called Noland. Noland takes them to a massive drill machine and tells them about what is going on and how he survived, it becomes clear however that Noland is mentally unstable after what he has been through, during the night he tries to murder them to get their equipment and royce fires a shot inside the machine which alerts the predators, Noland is killed after attempting to flee and Nikolai dies saving Edwin by blowing both him and the tracker predator up. Stans is killed by the Berserker while giving the group time to get away, Hanzo confronts Falconer and they duel with blades, the fight ends when Hanzo kills falconer but at the cost of his own life. While escaping, Edwin's leg is caught in a trap, royce says he is dead weight and tells isabella that he will slow them down; Isabelle tells royce to go while she stays to help edwin. Royce finds his way back to the camp and makes a deal with the tied up predator, while trying to escape; edwin and isabelle are caught in a net by the waiting berserker meanwhile, the Classic Predator puts on his gear and plots a course to earth for the Ship. Berserker reaches the camp and confronsts the classic predator while royce heads for the ship, after a brief but brutal fight, berserker emerges victories and uses his wrist bracer to blow up the ship. Royce never boarded the ship however and appears over the hole where isabelle and edwin were thrown in, during berserker's fight with classic; Edwin poisoned isabelle with toxins and revealed himself to be a serial killer. After pulling isabelle and edwin out of the hole, royce stabs edwin when the latter attempts to kill him; rather than finish edwin off royce booby trap his body which blows up berserker when the predator turned the body over. Royce covers himself with blood and uses the fire to mask his body heat, after a having the upperhand against berserker; the predator switches its vision to detect heartbeats. Berserker now with the upperhand, beats royce mercilessly and almost decapitates but is stopped after isabelle shoots him, royce then decapitates berserker and goes to check on isabelle. The next morning the pair spot more parachutes in the sky and royce says its time to find a way off the planet. Cast Adrien Brody as Royce. Alice Braga as Isabelle. Topher Grace as Edwin. Oleg Taktarovas Nikolai. Walton Goggins as Stans. Louis Ozawa Changchien as Hanzo. Marhershalalhashbaz Ali as Mombassa. Danny Trejo as Chuchillo. Laurence Fishburne as Noland. Reviews The crital reception of the movie is mixed and has a 64% approval rating on rotten tomatoes.